Son of Lucifer
by Agent Zero 666
Summary: In Great war the 4 satan and the god was die but what no one know is they are killed by one person and that man was gone now hundred years after the great war end there was a cease fire between the 3 faction but without no one knowing that same person is still alive among us until now seeking for death or something that give him a meaning to live again rated M for safety


**Well this will be my first fanfiction story**

 **I do not own High School DxD or the other franchise in this fanfic except my OC oh right warning thought this will have so many anime/manga reference**

"Talk"

'Thought'

Prologue :

A thousand year ago there was a war between 3 fraction angel, devil, and fallen angel and this war is called great war. This war ended with the great cost like the death of god and the 4 maou and what most people didn't know is that 5 being is killed by 1 person and that person was gone from the existance since then, well until now.

(A Hundred Year Later In Forest Around Gremory House)

In the Forest there was someone who walk around to the gremory house 'Where am I? The last time I remember is that's right I was fighting god, my father and 3 maou hmm what year is it today I wonder" and then he looks around "this is if I remember right then it's close to gremory house, maybe I will go there for now' He keeps walking until he saw a little girl with red hair who run from a Monster and screaming for help "n-n-no no no please" say the little girl "hey there you can't run away again little girl come with us or die" say the guy who look like a monster to the little girl, "no I don't want to brother p-ple-please help me" plea the little girl and then before the monster could reach the little girl there was a red mist and then the girl saw another man standing behind the monster. To the surprise of the guy there was a voice behind him "Hey the guy over there what are you doing to the little girl?" say the man with bored tone, "don't tell me are you a pedophile?" say the man now with amused tone, "WHO'S THERE!?" Shout the guy when turn to his back "Me? Well I'm just someone who you don't want to piss off right now so tell me" say the man now with serious and commanding tone, "who is the girl and what do you want with her? From her look that look like the Gremory so tell me why are you pursuing her?" then he walk to the little girl, "Hey little girl are you alright? What's your name?" the guy who shaking with fear now turn around again to answer his answer "She is the Gremory heiress I was just following order so we can lure the Maou Lucifer to come and she is the bait so the tittle Lucifer is given back to the true heir of the Lucifer itself" he answered with shaking voice. "And who is this heir of Lucifer? Please tell me and if you want to ask why then let's just I was asleep all this time around and just wake up" say the man, "He is Rizevim Livan Lucifer-Sama our leader and you better remember it!" say the monster again. The man was silent right now and when the monster think that the man before is speechless and trembling in fear because of the name then he try to attack the man but before the attack hit the man he feel hot sensation in his leg and before he knew it he was already split in half and got engulfed in blue flame " **Burn by the flame of purgatory you dog** " said the man now with a big sword now in his hand, 'So it was dear little brother huh why I'm not surprised' Thought the guy and then he walk into the little girl behind him "hey little girl how are you? Are you ok?" say the man, "yes, I'm ok nii-san thank you for saving me" said the little girl "good hey what's your name little girl? I'm Zero, Zero Lucifer" say the man to the little girl "and you are?" "Wow your last name like my brother I'm Rias, Rias Gremory nice too meet you Zero-nii" answer the little girl who now have been known as Rias to Zero. "Wow really Rias chan? I want to see your brother than" Say Zero to Rias again with smile "Really? You want to meet with my brother?" asked Rias 'So Gremory child huh' thought zero "Let's go I will bring you back to your house again and I hope I can see your brother" stated Zero "All right let's go than Zero-nii" answered Rias.

(Later at the Gremory house)

"Father I can't find Rias anywhere!" Panicked a red haired man to his father 'the windows of her room is open don't tell me that she was kidnapped' tough Zeoticus "Sirzech let's go search around the are-" "Zeoticus-Sama, Sirzech-Sama there was someone outside the gate of the house and he was with Rias-Sama and he said he want to talk to lord gremory and say that you will know who he is when you meet him" interrupted a maid with a panicking sound "are you sure about this?" the maid nodded "then all right Sirzech call your mother to meet us at the main room while I go to the gate" command Zeoticus to Sirzech and then he go to the house gate and to his he see Rias with happy face and he see an old friend that was gone a long time ago and then Rias notice her father and ran to him with happy face "Father!" and then Zero notice this and say "Yo Zeoticus I believe she is your daughter?" say the man to the Zeoticus "y-yo Zero and yes she is my daughter where did you find her?" asked Zeoticus to Zero "aah her? I found her around the forest when she runaway from who what I believe her kidnapper and don't worry her kidnapper already dead" answered Zero, "thanks for everything so why didn't you come in Zero" Zeoticus say to his long friend and then hold Rias hand, "Come on Rias you too" "okay father" answer Rias.

(Inside the Gremory house at the main room)

"Sirzech are you sure your father is asking us to meet here?" ask a red haired woman "Yes mother he said it himself when the maid is call father about that there was someone who want to meet with him outside and this someone is with rias" answered Sirzech and then the door in the main room is open and there was a short black haired man who walk behind Zeoticus and then he see Sirzech and walk to Zeoticus "So you got a son to huh old friend" asked the man to Zeoticus "yes Zero he is my first children and his name is Sirzech Gremory tough now his name is Sirzech Lucifer for he is become one of the ruler of underworld and take the title of Lucifer after civil war" answered Zeoticus "so this is the one who hold the tittle of Lucifer now? Talk about lame but nice to meet you Sirzech-San my name is Zero and just leave it like that right now" and then he look at Sirzech and Venenala "Sirzech introduce yourself to our guest here please" Zeoticus say to Sirzech and then he sit beside Venenala "Nice to meet you Zero-san my name is Sirzech Lucifer formerly Gremory so what can I do for you?" asked Sirzech "well I was just saved the young gremory here and then decide to visit old friend and see how the devil world is after the great war you see I was a sleep or to the the right said is that I was sealed by my self after the great war so I don't know what happen after the great war and when I was awake I was in the forest and see the little girl run her kidnapper" answered zero now with a grin full of amusement "I see so the sudden spike of power in the forest is from your awakening I presume?" asked sirzech again "yeah you can said it like that" answered Zero "can I ask you one more question zero-san?" said sirzech "ask away then" said zero who still have amusement smile and start drinking a tea "What is you last name? I can see that you is a full blooded devil but I don't know why I can feel a light magic around you too and that was feel like an angel holy power itself" there was a long silence after sirzech said that and there was no other sound except for the sound from Zero who still drinking the tea. After he put his cup on the table he just say "well if you want to know I'm a Lucifer the true heir actually and when in the great war I'm completely neutral except after the other kill my lover ask your father if you not believe me" the maid with silver hair now is in tense and sirzech now look at his confirmation to his surprise his father is nodding in confirmation and say "that was because you chose human that I hear I'm sorry for what I hear zero" "well look at the bright side I can kill my father and other satan and even I can kill god after that even with a price of course," said Zero with serious tone "so then I came here actually with some proposal for the gremory itself and maybe this can get maou amd gremory interest so Sirzech you can you call the other satan for me?" "ok then I will call all of the maou to come here for you Lucifer-san" answered sirzech.

After a few minute later and rias already back to her room there was 3 other people that come in the room they are the other satan that wear the same attire as sirzech they are Ajuka Beelzebub, serafal Leviathan, and Falbium Asmodeus "Sirzech-kun we're coming already so what's going on why did you call us?" said a girl with magical girl attire cheerfully "uh you see there was something going on here today my sister here has been kidnapped but it was already cleared but that was where other problem is coming you see here this man is Zero Lucifer the true heir of the Lucifer house" said sirzech to the other satan "Sirzech are you sure about this?" said the man with bald hair and a goatee that was known as Falbium "yes I'm sure my father confirmed about that and he is the man over there next to you" the other satan look at the direction that sirzech pointed and in there was a man who sit and drink a cup of tea "good afternoon satan-san nice to meet you I'm Zero Lucifer nice to meet you," greet zero casually "for the culprit for Rias-chan kidnapping accident I already killed him and found the one who order it but right now I can't do something about him" stated him "and why is that Zero-san?" asked Ajuka with wariness "because he was hiding and hard to found after all he was my little brother," answered him "oh yeah on to the next problem ajuka I want to create my own peerage after this can you do it in here?" asked zero "yeah I think I can I will prepare it" answered Ajuka, than he is leaving the room than "Zeoticus I want to make a marriage contract with you for me and rias" say Zero that surprised everybody in the room "I'm sorry Zero but I was already make a contract with phenex family" answered zeoticus "and don't you think you will be to old when she is in the age that can married" he continue "I see well that's too bad because your right first I must remove the curse of immortality in me because maybe we can't die together in the end" that answer got everybody attention and when to ask the question "zero what do you mean by that?" asked Zeoticus with everyone curious about it "hm? Well you see I'm immortal already because of something and then in the end I will always like this and can't die anymore" everyone in shocked about that revelation "and how do you know of this zero?" asked Sirzech than before anyone know it he was attacked himself in the chest where it make hole of it and then there was big hole in his chest and in that instant the hole is regenerating leave no scar in there "can you immune to the light magic too?" he asked again "yes and how do I know because I was given this curse by _them_ " answered zero "and who are they?" asked Serafal which he answered with "you better don't know about it," there was silent after that "so if there was no way for rias and me maybe I should leave now and get to ajuka and then go to human world bye" before anyone could say something he was already gone in a flash "maybe we should reconsider it his offer father after all Rias didn't like Riser at all" said Sirzech before he found a paper that say 'you better keep this meeting and revelation about me in secret ~Zero Lucifer' when everyone see it they agreed to keep it a secret.

(meanwhile at Rias Room)

"sorry Rias but I will seal your memories about me and what happen today I will replace it with false memory thanks for make laugh for moment there" Zero say and place his hand in Rias head and casting a magic "now go to ajuka" Zero Say then teleport to ajuka place after he done with Rias and put a necklace in her head.

(at Ajuka place)

"Here Zero-san your evil piece and you give surprise for having mutation piece in all piece" ajuka said with surprise, "thanks oh yeah after this I will go to human world and maybe I will gone off radar if something happen call me with this orb if I'm not busy maybe I can come" say zero to ajuka after give him the orb "and how do I activate this orb Zero-san?" "hm?you don't know?you can just channel your energy into it and oh befor I forget don't tell anyone abot me and please tell Zeoticus that my offer is still open bye!" after he said that he was gone leaving the place with no trace of him.

(Human World)

"now where do I start?" he wondering what to do "hmm I know let's go to the Vatican or maybe find the garden of Avalon himself or maybe meet with merlin hmm" after a few moment of thinking he was decided to meet with merlin and to the garden of Avalon at the same time since he knows that maybe merlin will be in there after all

(End)

Well folks that's was first chapter of my fanfiction and next chapter is time skip and will be in the canon time hope you like it and please read, review and give critics that can make me a improve and flame will be ignored so see you next chapter


End file.
